


【九澤】Felidae

by kanesilver



Series: 【歌曲衍生】 [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 九澤, 零鋒
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Police and thief
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: Flamingo後續。警察與怪盜的荒唐一夜。
Relationships: 陳零九/邱鋒澤
Series: 【歌曲衍生】 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	【九澤】Felidae

***

SawanoHiroyuki[nZk] feat. Gemie&Tielle/ Felidae

***

Felidae oh felidae

You capture it so perfectly

My dear, oh felidae

You play the melody inside me

1 

酒吧的取證結束，上司宣布隊伍原地解散，陳零九伸展了一下因為工作一整晚而僵硬的肩膀，在正要離開之時倏地瞥到吧枱旁邊那道熟悉的黑色身影。 

那人一身皮衣黑褲，悠閒地撐著下巴，手上拿著一杯馬天尼輕抿一口，用口型對他說，「嗨，零九警官。」

在紫紅色調的曖昧燈光和來來往往的人群中，這樣的裝扮其實並不起眼，但放在那個神秘的人身上，漆黑赫然變成了張狂的顏色，在暗沉的一角散發著奪目的光芒。 

陳零九蹙起眉頭，走過去那人身邊，腦海中浮現了那張被收在家中的便條紙，上面某兩個中文字寫得張揚，他猶豫了一下，還是把那兩個字叫了出口，「——鋒澤。」 

看到那人對他挑了挑眉，陳零九沉著聲線，「你最好解釋一下為什麼你會在這裡。」 

在上次受傷不請自來的事件後，惡名昭彰的F大盜突然像消聲匿跡一樣，完全沉寂了一個月，陳零九猜測那人大概是要養傷。 

但再度出現的地點竟然就是陳零九一行人剛剛才結束了一起連環車內盜竊案搜查的地方，陳零九很難相信這只是巧合。

那人聳聳肩，無辜地笑了笑，「現在的警察還管那麼寬喔？我跟朋友來喝酒休閒一下也不行嗎。」 

陳零九環視一周，用眼神質問他，那你那些所謂的朋友呢？ 

「有急事先走了啊，我也沒有辦法。」鋒澤又喝了一口馬天尼，轉換話題，「你們在調查那宗連鎖車內失竊案吧，怎麼樣，有眉目了嗎？」

轉變的話鋒不禁讓陳零九萌生了敵意，他語帶挑釁，「怎麼了，你是想要給我們提供意見嗎？作為小偷界的大前輩？」

那人笑了一下，「是作為熱心市民。」

再聊下去也只是浪費時間——面對那人八面玲瓏的笑顏，陳零九這樣想著，轉身就想要離開。 

鋒澤卻在這時伸手挽留了他，微涼的指尖碰在手臂上的觸感轉瞬即逝，像被羽毛不經意地拂了一下。 

「難得遇上，不覺得我們很有緣嗎？」那人歪歪頭對他笑著，「我請你，留下來跟我喝一杯吧。」 

2 

他們的吻充滿酒精的苦澀與辛辣，還有一點點淡淡的檸檬香氣。 

陳零九不算個愛酒之人，但他必須得承認，這次的馬天尼是他人生中喝過最有餘韻的一杯酒。 

他也不知道為什麼自己跟這個理應是敵人，就連名字也不知道是真是假的人會發展到接吻這種狀況來，或許是剛才酒吧播的歌曲剛好是一首他很喜歡慵懶而性感的爵士，又或許是隨著入夜而越發昏暗的燈光實在太過迷幻曖昧，而映照在陰影下那個男人的側臉又實在是太過好看。 

他們之間存在著暗中劈啪作響的火花，在互相舔舐的眼神中閃爍，在看似不著邊際的對話裡暗燃，陳零九漸漸被酒精麻痺了大腦，然後那人若有似無地貼著他腿部的膝蓋，微微俯身而飄進鼻腔的香水味道，還有輕輕一撩就別到了耳朵後面微長的黑髮——無論是有意還無心，那人的一舉一動，甚至連耳垂上尖銳的釘子耳環發出的亮光，也足以成為點燃引線的火星。 

於是，星星之火，足以燎原。 

陳零九好像在多年前還是學生的時候有過一夜情的荒唐事跡，但在那次之後，他就沒有因為工作以外的原因出入過情趣酒店了。 

沒想到再去情趣酒店的時刻竟然是一個結束了查證普普通通的晚上，對象還要是一個理應跟他勢不兩立的男人。 

酒店前枱的人在拿房卡給他們的時候還笑得特別曖昧——也不怪他，兩個外型出眾的男人一起在情趣酒店開房，確實是非常惹人遐想的畫面。 

他們互相幫對方脫掉衣服，在吻到床上的時候兩人都只剩下了一條內褲，陳零九的手沿著那人結實的肌理往下摸，碰到了腹部一道略帶粗糙的疤痕。 

一個月前還是鮮血淋漓的傷口已經康復，在白晢的皮膚上留下了淺淺的痕跡，陳零九這才發現，除了這條狹長的印記以外，鋒澤身上還有很多大大小小深淺不一的傷痕。 

陳零九用姆指來回摩挲著微凸的痕跡，下意識地，「你留疤了。」 

鋒澤聽不懂陳零九背後的含義——說是諷刺又太過於冷靜，但說是心疼又太過於荒唐——他只是笑了笑，「所以呢？你很喜歡疤痕嗎？」 

他發現自己實在是很喜歡陳零九眉頭緊皺的樣子——那讓他有種難以言喻的成功感，「都說零九警官你是個虐待狂啊。」 

陳零九眉間的皺褶一時又再加深——那人太擅長煽風點火了，他只好用一個粗暴的吻去堵住他的嘴。 

3 

但鋒澤顯然並不是個會乖乖任由他壓在床上親吻的人，在他嘴唇稍微離開想要喘息之際，鋒澤就一把翻過身來跨坐在他身上，把他的雙臂禁錮了在柔軟的床褥上。 

那人在床邊拿過一件黑色衣服綁住了陳零九的眼睛，在視覺被奪去的前一刻，他看到那人狡黠的笑，「被警察一直盯著我會緊張啊，你就蒙上眼睛享受吧，隨意想像你喜歡的人就行。」 

然後他就感覺到了他的內褲被拉下，尚未有反應的性器被含進了溫熱的嘴裡，失去視覺讓陳零九的其他感官被放大，暖燙潮濕的溫度，靈巧的舌頭從根部舔到頂端，牙齒的邊緣輕微蹭過，囊袋也被體貼地撫弄著，嘴巴在前後吞吐之間發出了咕啾咕啾的水聲。 

在富有技巧的挑逗之下陳零九很快就起了反應，血液貫注到下身，物什逐漸變得硬挺粗大。 

耳邊傳來了鋒澤輕挑的一句，「看來我的技術還可以吧，零九警官？」 

在床上的一切挑釁都是危險的——陳零九嘖了一聲，性器又漲大了一圈。 

那人把他的欲望每一處都舔舐得徹底，就連恥毛也被弄得濕噠噠的，無法看到鋒澤替他口交的樣子又是另一個讓陳零九越發難耐的原因——他幾乎肯定鋒澤是故意發出那種模模糊糊的喘息與吟叫的。 

因為工作忙碌的關係陳零九確實很久沒有發洩過了，他的陰莖硬得發疼，彷彿都能感覺得到那縱橫交錯的青筋是如何在鋒澤嘴裡突突地跳，陳零九再也忍不住——雖然他本來就不需要乖乖聽話——一把扯下了蒙住眼睛的衣衫。 

然後他就看到了鋒澤是如何把他粗獷的性器含進嘴裡，嘴巴被撐大，紅豔的唇瓣沾著津液而泛起一片淫靡水光，負荷不了的涎液從嘴角流下在下巴划過痕跡，鋒澤幾乎把他三分之二的長度都吞下，眼角好像還帶著淚。 

陳零九倏地就到了頂點，一個頂胯就在那人嘴裡射了出來。 

突如其來的舉動讓鋒澤嗆到直咳嗽，眼角迅速染上鮮豔的紅，白濁在舌尖若隱若現，又有些滿溢了出來而淌到下巴，他抱怨道，聲音是沙啞的，「果然警官你是虐待狂啊。」 

陳零九沒有回應，只是一把拉過那人把他壓倒在床上。 

4 

他們的立場，一個是正，一個是邪，一個行走於光明，一個藏匿在黑暗。 

明明是如此水火不容的兩人，在性事上竟然出奇地契合。 

不矯情也不做作，他們都知道這只是成年人一次各取所需的時間罷了。 

這甚至連一個故事簡短的序章也算不上，只是一個莫名奇妙的錯誤片段。 

但陳零九並不討厭這種感覺，他們都懂得享受淋漓的性愛所帶來的快感。 

在戴好安全套時鋒澤也已經準備好擴張，後庭變得濕潤，冰涼的潤滑劑沿著大腿根部流下，滴在床單形成了透明的水花，此刻通通都變成了無聲的邀請。 

陳零九進入了鋒澤體內，遠比口腔緊緻滾燙的觸覺讓他舒服得頭皮發麻，他不由得發出了一聲滿足的輕嘆，鋒澤也忍不住哼了一聲。

他再深深地挺進去，幾乎是撞擊在那人身上，那人叫了出來，瞬間把身體拉成一道美麗的弓，手指緊緊絞著床單，指節泛白，但過不了多久又沒了力氣只能軟軟抓捻住什麼，血液流過，變成了像櫻花般粉紅。 

鋒澤像是在他身上尋找著支點，攀住他的肩膀又在胸前來回地撫摸，溫暖的指尖擦過他胸口一個小小的傷疤。 

那人喘著氣，聲音在激烈的動作下斷斷續續的，「為了...你所相信的正義...值得嗎？」 

那是一個一年多前陳零九在處理一宗綁架案時與綁匪駁火所受的槍傷，子彈幾乎擦著他的心臟而過，陳零九著實在死神門前繞了一圈回來，那個圓圓的彈孔成了他一生不能被磨滅的印記。 

陳零九加重了腰間的力度，刻意在那人深處的一點上輾磨，鋒澤仰起脖子，頸側的血管浮現出來成了某種神秘性感的圖騰，他被陳零九操幹得眼角通紅，濕潤而蕩著水光的眼眶讓陳零九瞬間產生了那人在哭的錯覺。 

但很快這種錯覺就被陳零九拋諸腦後——這個想法實在是太可笑了。 

他反問道，「那你呢？你現在這樣又覺得值得嗎？」 

然後他看到鋒澤笑了，夾帶著濃重喘息的嗓音輕笑著，他盯著陳零九的眼眸，「現在好像...不是聊這個的好時機。」 

陳零九認同，於是順著鋒澤摟過他的手就吻了下去。 

5 

在睜開眼睛的時候，陳零九以為鋒澤會不在——畢竟他已經有過一次前車之鑒。 

所以在看到鋒澤可說是毫無防備的睡顏就在他旁邊時，陳零九難掩臉上的驚訝。 

那人惺忪著睡眼，有幾縷黑髮散落在眼前，「早啊。」 

啞透的嗓子洩露了昨晚放縱的痕跡，儘管他們都知道昨晚的時光只是一夜荒唐，輕聲向枕邊人道早安的畫面還是不可抑制地讓陳零九感覺到了一種不協調的溫馨感。 

他們各自找回散落一地的衣服，鋒澤重新穿上他的黑衣黑褲，遮蓋住他佈滿全身的曖昧印記。 

陳零九身上也好不了多少，滿滿都是被指甲撓出的抓痕，再一次印證了他們昨晚的瘋狂。 

「下個月初在國家博覽會會有寶石展覽，我很期待。」鋒澤突然開口，語氣溫柔平靜得就像是對戀人發出約會邀請，但陳零九知道，那是切切實實、明目張膽的宣戰。 

鋒澤在預告——那是陳零九三年多來第一次收到，來自神秘大盜Flamingo的犯罪預告。 

「這次展覽的焦點是一顆橄欖石，」鋒澤緩緩說道，「人們都說那是一顆帶著太陽能量的祝福之石，所以我很好奇...它的祝福最後會給予了誰。」 

那人向他瞇了瞇眼睛，是他曾經感到無比熟悉，差點讓他陷了進去、坦蕩蕩赤裸裸的眼神，「零九警官，你難道不想知道嗎？」 

陳零九這回倒沒有閃開了，他篤定地點頭，「我確實很期待。」 

「那——我們到時候見？」 

「一言為定。」 

END


End file.
